Then She Came
by star7k
Summary: I was a first class soldier nothing came between me and my duty...then she came. yeah i suck at summeries sequel to Private i suggest you read that one first then come back to this one...just sayin'
1. Chapter 1

**okay heres go nothin' or somethin' im still not sure. i dont own anything and if you haven't read my story "Private" you should read that first itll make sence**

I ran through the zoo and didn't look back. Then Skipper jumped in front of me I turned around and ran the other way. but Manfredi was there.  
"face it Private your out of the game" he lifted his gun to me but before he shot me someone shot him. the color red filled his arm. I jumped over him and continued running. I ran past Kowalski. his head was red. I didn't stop. I heard the gun go off either Skipper or Rico. the gun went off again. I am the only one left. I ran until I reached a corner.  
"nowhere left to run" she said. I turned around.  
"I don't know maybe I still have a chance" Heather lifted her gun.  
"I don't think so" she shot and hit me right in the stomach. I feel to my knees. Heather jumped in the air.  
"I win" paintballs kind of hurt when they hit you. Skipper and the rest of the team slid up and gave Heather high-fives. she's only been in the group for a couple months but it seems she had been in the group forever. she really picked up on training to the point where she can even possibly be better than Skipper.  
"good work team" Skipper said. Marleine came up.  
"hey guys and Heather whatcha doing"  
"paintball training" I said.  
"I won" Heather mentioned.  
"how does the game work?" marleine ask.  
"okay well everyone has a different color. mine was red. Private was purple. Rico was orange. Kowalski was yellow. Manfredi was green and Skipper was blue. but it doesn't matter because I won" Heather said.  
"the person who hits the most wins" Kowalski said.  
"but I hit everyone therefore I win" Heather said.  
"fire squad?" Manfredi asked.  
"fire squad" Skipper agreed. before Heather realized what they were talking about we all shot her with our paintball gun.  
"you lose" Rico said. we all started laughing. even Heather who looked like a rainbow was laughing. the bell rang 6 me and Heather gasped.  
"we're gonna miss the lunicorns" she said. she smiled "bet i can beat you there"  
"your on" I said. I ran after her to the H.Q. she jumped over to the island but turned around to stare at the water. I felt kinda bad but I still jumped into H.Q. first. that snapped her back to reality. she followed me to the t.v.  
"you know one of these days I going to teach you how to swim" I told here. she looked at me. "I promise I won't let you drown" she laughed.  
"okay I trust you"

After the show was over Kowalski Rico and Manfredi came in.  
"hey where's Skipper?" Heather asked.  
"he went on a date with Marleine" Kowalski said. we all saw that one coming.  
"oh yeah you go a letter from your uncle Nigel, Private" Manfredi said. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't feel like talking to him ever since I found out he wasn't my real uncle. I mean he should have at least told me. I took the letter from Manfredi. it said something about something unimportant and then it said that special agent Buck Rockgut was going on about Blowhole's sidekick Heather and how she was a threat to us. I dropped the note and looked at the rainbow penguin watching the lunicorns. could it be possible that she wasn't telling the truth. I shook my head of that thought. no Heather wasn't lying. I trust her. she could never hurt us. right?

**Hey Guys,**

**i took your advise and made a sequel. just a far warning this is going to become a romance so don't interfere. okay im totally kidding interfere all you want. let me know what you think about my story. ill have the next chapter up tomorrow i think.**

**See Ya Later**

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

**to be honest my favorite story that i ever written of was 'Private' but the next chapter for this may be up tomorrow !**

'look at the evidence Private' I told myself. 'Rockgut is crazy and thinks everything involves the red squirrel. even if we caught the red squirrel he still thinks the red squirrel is out there' okay I'm on edge at this I have to tell/ask Skipper. I was freaking out to much I didn't even notice that the show was over. Heather stood up.  
"I'm going to wash some of this paint off because what's weirder than a penguin that can't swim is a penguins thats rainbow color" she laughed.  
"I'll go with you" I said. Heather looked at me and laughed.  
"you can't come into the girls room" I couldn't help blushing.  
"I didn't mean like that" I said quickly. "I mean- I mean" she laughed.  
"I know what you mean Private I'm just messing with you"  
"oh" I can feel my face getting redder and redder as I followed her out of H.Q.

When we came back I could have sworn she sparkled. it may have just been the way the sun shined on her but she sparkled.  
"when is Skipper coming back" Heather asked.  
"what"  
"Skipper! when is he coming back?"  
"oh probably around eight" she stared at me. "what" I asked again  
"its 8:30. I hope nothing bad happen to him. if something did that would make us an easy target. I don't want to work for the enemy again!" we were practically touching noses.  
"oh no there he is" she said in a more calmer tone. "I'm going to get a peanut butter winky" Buck Rockgut is crazy. there is no way Heather could even try to hurt any of us.  
"Private?" I looked at Skipper.  
"don't believe him" I said on accident.  
"wait what" great now Skipper is going to think I am hiding something and try to figure it out. then it hit me. the letter is still in H.Q. so I jumped in but I was to late Kowalski already read the letter. he looked up at me.  
"you don't tell Skipper did you" Manfredi asked.  
"I- well I-" I was cut off by Skipper.  
"tell me what" they all looked to me.  
"you really believe this Rockgut is crazy we caught the red squirrel and he's still hunting the red squirrel. and if Heather turned against us that would mean Manfredi was against us and we all know thats impossible" they still looked at me.  
"you didn't read the whole letter did you?" Kowalski asked.  
"not really. no" I answered. Kowalski hit his head with his flipper.  
"Heather knows sensitive information about Blowhole's plans equipment and most importantly bank account" Manfredi said. "other bad guys may try to get their hands on her. with Blowhole out of the way theres nothing stopping them"  
"oh so this is a big misunderstanding" I stated/asked.  
"if you can call it that. you didn't read the whole letter" Kowalski said.  
"it doesn't matter Heather may be in danger. but then again she can defend herself" Manfredi said.  
"unless it comes to water" I pointed out. they looked in different directions.  
"you are going to teach me to swim, right?" I turned around.  
"of course" I said. she held out her flipper and handed me a peanut butter winky. I smiled and took it. why did I ever doubt her? I have to protect her.

**Hey Guys,**

**yes i didn't have an idea for this chapter thank you for noticing. the next chapter will be better i promise. let me...wait don't let me know. i wasn't to proud of this chapter. i guess you could let me know any to have fun in life. **

**See Ya Soon,**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

**i was sick when i wrote this soooo...good luck.**

Skipper's gut said something bad was going to happen so before we went to bed we did a perimeter check. we meet at the cafe area to assign perimeter areas  
"okay team" Skipper stop saying men when Heather joined the group "everyone take a walky talky and move out. oh and Manfredi keep an eye on Heather" Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but she didn't seem upset about it.

I was watching on the garage roof when I heard Manfredi and Heather coming.  
"oh come on Heather tell me"  
"jeez Manfredi you like a child sometimes"  
"I am a child"  
"no you're like my father I'm the child I should know I'm human...or was"  
"come on Heather tell me"  
"no"  
"please"  
"why"  
"I'll be your best friend" Heather laughed  
"heck no"  
"oh come on Heather I'm dying here. just tell me please"  
"okay okay... the answer is maybe" Manfredi groaned.  
"you know I'm just gonna say you do have a crush on Private" what? Heather has a crush on me? it was kind of obvious tho. Heather sighed.  
"don't tell him okay" Manfredi was about to say something when a loud crash came from in the garage. he took the walky talky.  
"Skipper there's something in the garage" he said.  
"I... wal...it...out...range" Skipper said. or didn't say because they were out of range and couldn't pick up the signal. I bet Kowalski could fix it tho. (note: yep thats basically what he said. lolz)  
"stay her Heather I'm going to go somewhere I can pick up a signal" Manfredi said.  
after Manfredi left there was another crash from the garage. not listening to Manfredi's warning, Heather went in. I quickly jumped of the roof and followed her. then quickly regretted it. the "something" making the noise was Savio the giant snake.  
"Heather we meet again" he said.  
"yeah but I was human the last time I saw you" Heather said obviously not trying to hide her fear.  
"you have something I want"  
"wait how did you get here"  
"I hide in the truck when you drove over"  
"but wait that was three months ago. you've stayed hidden that long? how didn't people notice you missing?" Savio raised his head in frustration.  
"just stop asking questions and tell me the pass code to the security system to Blowhole's lair" Heather pretended to think for a moment.  
"gee I don't know. pass code? do you mean password? in that case I really don't know it. I mean, come on, the prisoner knowing every password there that sound dangerous" I had to fight back a laugh. Heather knew every inch of that place.  
"I suggest you find out or I crush you" he said.  
"if you think about the options, if you crush me you'll never know so I'm going to go with curtain number two" Savio lunged at Heather but I jumped in the way and Savio got me instead. Savio laughed. Heather looked up at me.  
"you're right. I remember now" Savio tightened his grip on me. I was starting to have trouble breathing.  
"I think our deal was cancelled my dear Heather" things were starting to get blurry.  
"listen, Savio, Skipper is on his way right now. if you hurt him-"  
"he will do what...what could he do to me?"  
"ask him yourself" Skipper said as he came in with a flame thrower. "put my son down"  
"oh this is your son? I didn't know" sound was getting muffled and the lights were getting darker. I'm not really sure what they said after that until I fell to the ground. Heather was the first one who ran towards me but was pulled away by Manfredi. everyone crowded around me. it was still hard to breath but at least I could now. I gasped for air as I tried to sit up. Kowalski pushed me down.  
"easy, Private, you have a couple broken ribs" he said. they took me to the animal hospital.  
"Heather?" I whispered.  
"she's back at H.Q." Skipper said. "you'll see her as soon as you get out"  
Heather loves me. and I love her. that was a happy thought to sleep on.

**Hey Guys,**

**sorry i would have updated soon but mother said i was grounded until i got my algebra grade up. i hate school lolz. anyways this is the chapter. let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as algebra will let me lolz.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

**i got a chance to update :D**

its been a month since I've last seen Heather. I missed her. when I got back to H.Q. she wasn't there. I looked at Skipper.  
"where is she" I asked. he looked at me.  
"Private? your home early" he said.  
"well yeah but where is Heather?"  
"she...left on a secret mission. she'll be back soon" I looked down at the ground before leaving to get a peanut butter winkie.  
"you're going to have to tell him sooner or later" I heard Kowalski say.  
"I know, but it'll just break him" Skipper sighed.

I was at the zoo gift shop looking for the box of peanut butter winkies that I keep underneath the desk. I ate way more than I should have. the last time I ate that many winkies I thought I saw a sky orca. but I was...sad today. after a couple hundred boxes I fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for very long but when I woke up something was wrong. I ran back to H.Q.  
"hey Private whats wrong?" Manfredi asked.  
"okay so Heather is on a top secret mission...where?" I asked  
"well thats classified, soldier" Skipper said. I glared at him.  
"Skipper just tell him" Kowalski said. Skipper sighed.  
"fine. Private after you got hurt Heather went to see if her family was still in Connecticut. I'm sure she's fine" I groaned and walked away.  
"where were you anyway?" Kowalski asked. I looked at him. oh-no he's on to me.  
"I was...not here" I said with hesitation  
"yeah we got that but where... you were eating peanut butter winkies weren't you" Skipper said. I avoided eye contact. Skipper sighed.  
"that's way you're freaking out about this, Private, you ate too many winkies"  
"well I-" Skipper held up his flipper so I stopped talking. I marched into Kowalski's lab.  
"Private don't-" Skipper tried to stop me before I slammed the door close and locked it. They were knocking on the door.  
"Private come on, open the door" Kowalski yelled.  
"let him go" Manfredi said.  
"what" Rico grunted.  
"well just let him cool down. he'll understand sooner or later"  
I waited for everything to become silent. I thought for a minute then walked over to the wall. I pushed on the brick but nothing fell. I was hoping that the Denmark file was still there but it's not. I knocked on the door.  
"you know you can just open the door" Skipper yelled back.  
"did you move the Denmark file" I asked  
"affirmative" he said. I leaned against the door and sat down.  
"Private, I'm sorry. it's what she wanted, not what I wanted" I waited but had no intention of opening that door. Skipper ponded on the door  
"Private open the door now!" he yelled  
"who do you think, my father" I said. he hit the door again.  
"yes!"  
"Skipper, just let him go he'll be fine in a minute" Manfredi said. I was kind of hurt that Heather left but I guess she had good intention. she was afraid that some other bad guy was going to hurt us to get to her. I waited in Kowalski's lab for about three hours. I pressed my head against the door to listen. it was quite so I guess everyone was out. I decided to come out but I was not talking to them. I was alone in H.Q. so I turned on the t.v. to get rid of the silence. I didn't want to watch the lunicorns because it reminded me of Heather. I watched the news but that was worse. apparently in Connecticut there was a really bad car wreck one person dead and one hit her head and had amnesia. the one person with amnesia was Heather. on the bright side she found her family. well at lest her mother. they showed scenes from the crash as Skipper and the rest of the team came in. I looked at them. Skipper seen what was on the t.v.  
"oh-no" Manfredi said. he and Heather were really close, in not like in a relationship way more like a father daughter way. Kowalski and Rico were speechless.  
"Private are you-" Skipper tried to say.  
"are you happy now" I yelled. I covered my face with my flippers.  
"no I'm not. I should have stopped her. I'm sorry" I shook my head.  
"I'll never get her back now" I whispered. I sat leaning against the wall.

**Hey Guys,**

**so i did get my algebra grade up but then i did a harmless crazy thing for school spirit day. GO OCHS! aparently the teachers dont ****appreciate blue and white glitter in there class room. well my mother thought it was funny. any waoh-whoo you read now you need to review and i hope to get the next chapter up sooner then i did last time.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	5. Chapter 5

**good morning! haha its not morning but I got this chapter done. I AM SO HAPPY! but it won't last lolz**

for a while I didn't do much of anything. yeah if there was a mission I'd go out with the team. I didn't eat much and I am pretty sure I lost a few pounds because of it. everyone is worried about me and I feel bad about it. I got into a few fist fights. mostly with that stupid lemur because he said something about Heather. and I haven't really slept and it got to the point that Skipper ordered Manfredi to tranquilise me. I was sitting on the step near the t.v. when Skipper came and sat next to me.  
"do you want to hear a story" he asked. I looked at him. I must be really scaring them if Skipper was going to tell me a story.

~flashback~  
Skipper ran back to his house as fast as her could. he stopped when he saw the fire but he kept running. Hans was standing in front of the burning house. Skipper tried to run inside but Hans pulled him back.  
"don't even try Skipper, she's already dead" Hans said. Skipper pushed Hans off but Hans pushed him behind him.  
"what about the egg?" Skipper asked.  
"gone" Skipper feel to the ground and started crying. he just lost everything. "left this morning on that ship" Skipper looked up.  
"ship? what ship?"  
Hans looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Skipper got to his feet and ran off.

Later in the database Skipper hacked into the government trade system to see which ships came and where they were going. he had to be in the middle of the night when Skipper actually found something.  
"London?" the ship was going to London. Skipper knew a penguin in London. Skipper was about to contact Nigel when the police came in. Hans had lead them straight to Skipper. Skipper painiced. he was trapped and its a law in nature fight and flee. (yeah fight or flight but penguins can't fly) Skipper managed to escape Denmark and landed in New York City.  
~end of flashback~

when Skipper finished Kowalski Rico and Marlene were watching us. Manfredi feels guilty any time someone mentions Denmark. I didn't even notice Marlene come in.  
"only later did you find out that Hans was covering up evidence clearly pointing to Johnson" Manfredi said. Skipper sighed.  
"was Emily pretty?" Marlene asked. Skipper looked at her. it was a trap.  
"not as pretty as you" Skipper said. trap avoided.  
"so what are you trying to tell me?" I asked.  
"I never gave up looking for you. don't give up on her" Skipper walked away with Marlene. Kowalski looked at me.  
"what!" I yelled at him.  
"that was the calmest I've seen you in a week" he said.

the next day we weren't do much when Skipper called a meeting.  
"I think this team can pull of the most dangerous mission" Skipper said.  
"wait you don't mean-" Manfredi said.  
"affirmative Manfredi, were going to get our feminine soldier back" I smiled.  
"but its not going to be easy" Skipper finished. I didn't care we're going to get Heather back!

**Hey Guys,**

**i thought i'd end this chapter with a happy note. but the next chapter may not come as soon as this one. let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can. i am not going to be in the state next week so no computer but i'll get two chapter for the week after that i promise**

**See Ya Soon **

**~STAR7K~**


	6. Chapter 6

when we finally got to Connecticut something was just wrong. when we got to Heather's house she wasn't there. Kowalski said that Johnson had her. but Johnson forgot his memory and was sent to a different zoo. maybe he got his memory back I guess. but if he did mess with Heather he is in for a world of hurt. there really wasn't much left for us to do in Connecticut so we went back home. except I can't really call it home anymore without Heather.  
I sat at the table with my head in my flippers while Kowalski and Skipper talked over options.  
"hey Manfredi I always wanted to ask you something" Kowalski said.  
"what's that"  
"what happened to the lobsters" Manfredi thought for a moment and started laughing.  
"the rabbit ate them and the diabalegisers effect was only temporary and when the bunny wasn't evil any more...it died"  
"well thats good" Skipper said.  
"how is it good, the rabbit died" Kowalski said.  
"you guys didn't get hit by it" Skipper said. I looked at him. Skipper sighed.  
"Manfredi where would Johnson take her" he said. Manfredi shook his head.  
"I don't know he just gone crazy" he looked at Skipper. "he may blame you for losing his memory and...plotted a trap. I don't know Skipper this is just a bad idea"  
"how can you say that Manfredi" I said a little over a whisper. "she was like a daughter to you. she trusted us. we- we can't just leave her there" Manfredi and Skipper both looked at me like they didn't expect me to say much on the subject.  
"we really don't have a choice" Skipper told Manfredi.  
"what? you can't be serious. Skipper, Johnson trying to kill you. Heather's the bait. why can't you see this is a bad idea"  
"because Private loves her"  
"he also loved Shauna" Kowalski said.  
"yeah the only difference is I wasn't willing to loose you guys to be with her. Heather... I'd die for her" I said.  
"case closed we go get her" Skipper said.  
"you're gonna get killed or worse" Manfredi said  
"technically there really isn't a worse than death" Kowalski said.  
"living" Rico grunted. everyone looked at Rico for a moment. "what" he said.  
"never mind" Kowalski said.  
"so?" I asked.  
yw in the a.m." Skipper finished.  
"hey, has any of you seen my shrink ray?" Kowalski asked  
"when was the last time you had it?" Manfredi asked.  
"I don't remember"  
"I don't see the importance of your shrink ray for the task at flipper"  
so tomorrow we go to Coney island to see if Johnson got his memory back and has Heather then after that we find Kowalski's shrink ray.

the next day we took the subway to Coney island. when we got there we got trapped.  
"I think this is the time to say I told you so" Manfredi said. Johnson appeared in front of us.  
"looking for someone" he asked.  
"yeah...well we were" I said. Johnson just laughed.  
"it was all a trap young Private. all of it. Heather never really loved you. she was working for me"  
"the car crash?" Skipper said.  
"all apart of my plan"  
"so you admit to it"  
"yes I do...wait admit what" Johnson asked  
"one person was killed in the crash. when we get out of here you're charged with murder" Kowalski said.  
"that is where you are wrong. you see none of you are leaving today" I was fine with that if Heather was working for him my life is over anyways. that reminded me of the letter uncle Nigel sent. Buck Rockgut was right, wow never thought I'd say that.  
"where is Heather" Manfredi asked. Johnson looked to his left. Heather (the human Heather but penguins sized) was in the doorway with a knife.  
"I think Johnson stool you shrink ray" Manfredi said.  
"thank you captain obvious" Kowalski said. Heather walked up to me.  
"did I break your heart?" she asked. I looked down.  
"yes" I said.  
"good now I'm gonna break your heart for real" she raised the knife to strike down. I closed my eyes and waited but nothing happened.

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah i feel kind of bad leaving it like that but if i didn't the next chapter would be boring. but then again the next chapter isn't gonna come up for another week...maybe. okay let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i get home.**

**See Ya Soon **

**~STAR7K~**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry :) **

I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to pierce my heart but it never happened. instead someone tackled her. wait was that...Heather? great she was cloned. actually I'm okay with that because that mean she still loves me.  
"chick fight!" Manfredi said.  
"how did you escape" Johnson asked. Heather looked at him.  
"I found a paper clip" she said before she was punched by Heather.  
"what was your plan Johnson?" Skipper asked.  
"I'm not telling you"  
"thats okay let me guess...you sent Savio to attack Heather but Private jumped in the way"  
"when Heather left you caused the car wreck to make her lose her memory" Manfredi said.  
"when her guard wasn't up you took her" Kowalski said.  
"back to the place I could remember" Heather said. Johnson turned around.  
"well I still needed that bank account" Johnson said. Heather looked to the release button and looked back at Johnson. the other Heather jump up behind her and took her in a headlock, cutting off her air. I looked over at the release button. Rico? I looked over to where Rico should have been.  
"when did he escape" I whisper to Kowalski. Heather elbowed the clone in the stomach as Rico pushed the button. we sprung into action.  
"wait when did he escape" Johnson asked.  
"I don't know" Skipper said. I looked over to the "chick fight" and Heather wasn't doing so well. before I got over there to help her the clone trough against the wall and she fell hard on the ground. I kicked the clone away from Heather and helped her up.  
"are you okay" I asked her. she looked into my eyes.  
"I am now, Private"  
"you remember me"  
"how could I forget" I would have kissed her then and there but the clone got up. the clone blocked every punch and kick I threw at it. I wasn't sure where Heather was as long as she was safe. the clone pushed me against the wall.  
"you can't beat me Private. I'm to strong for you" I heard a gunshot but I wasn't sure where it came from. the clone sparked and feel over.  
"paws off my man" Heather said. I ran over and hugged her.  
"I'm so glad you're alright" I whispered to her. I let go of her and looked into her eyes. "what all do you remember" I asked.  
"I remember how to transform-"  
"transform? you couldn't transform before"  
"oh yeah I remember I always could I just didn't want to leave you. but you're right I could always transform. I figured out how after Kevin shot me with that invention thingy"  
"Kevin? you mean Kowalski?" I asked  
"yeah. hey where did they go?" I looked around the room. everyone was gone. Heather started running to the door. I remembered that room. thats where I killed Blowhole. Heather looked at me. she was glowing again but this time she turned into a penguin. strangely she was a penguins sized penguin not a shrunken one. I guess I wasn't hiding my feelings that well because Heather said. "I figured out a lot of stuff while i was trapped. but we have to hurry because the guys are in a trap right now" she suck into the room. I followed her and hid behind a crate. she was right the other guys were in a trap. but it was a cage. they could have easily picked the lock. in fact Kowalski was already doing that. Johnson didn't even noticed.  
"you know we're gonna stop you" Skipper said.  
"yeah that's what you said to Dr. Blowhole too" Johnson said.  
"yeah and Blowhole is dead" Skipper said. Johnson looked at him.  
"no. no you're lying. Dr. Blowhole is still here. he's alive"  
"ah no he's not. Private killed him" Manfredi said. Johnson looked like he was going to cry then he pushed a few buttons.  
"Skipper remember why you have a fear of needles" Skipper started pulling on the bars.  
"they'll never take me alive again. they never will. you can't!" Skipper yelled  
"chill out Skippy-" Johnson said  
"oooh peanut butter" Manfredi said.  
"I'm not gonna hit you. I'm going to get justice for Dr. Blowhole. I'm gonna hit Private"  
My heart stopped for a moment. what was the reason Skipper is so afraid of needles? I really didn't want to find out if it could make Skipper afraid.  
"you only have one shot and Privates already here. he knows your plan" Manfredi said.  
"he... and you didn't tell me sooner" Johnson stammered.  
"oh sorry mr. big and almighty needs a secretary" Manfredi knew I was here? Heather tugged at my arm. I followed her to the row of boxes behind Johnson.  
"so where is this Private, Manfredi?" Johnson asked.  
"I would tell you" Johnson laughed.  
"I know how you are brother, you would risk your life to save anyone but is he willing to do the same"  
"I'm not your brother and yes, yes he would" Manfredi said.  
"lets test that. Private your friend Manfredi is gonna die if you don't come out" Johnson said.  
"yeah so don't come out" Manfredi said. I wasn't watching what was going on but I heard Manfredi get hit with something. I looked at Heather. she looked at me and shook her head.  
"come on. you wouldn't want to be responsible for Manfredi's death do you" Johnson said.  
"knock it off Johnson. you only have one shot and you'll miss" Skipper said.  
"I bet that is exactly what Private thought when he pulled the trigger" Johnson said. I stood up and walked out into the opening. Skipper's eyes widen. Manfredi was knocked out. Heather was following me.  
"hello young Private" Johnson said smiling. He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. Heather pushed me out of the way.  
"wait...what just happened" Johnson said. I looked at Heather. she was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. her eyes were glazed over like she was staring into space. there were five darts in her stomach. Kowalski got the lock open and they rushed over to me and Heather.  
"what's going on to her" Kowalski asked Skipper.  
"sh-she just saved Private" he said looking at me.  
"well this is just great. Skipper you thought Dr. Blowhole was an enemy I'll be twice the enemy he ever was" he ran out the door. I pulled the darts out of Heather. Manfredi started waking up in the cage.  
"Manfredi do you know the antidote?" Skipper asked.  
"no it was Johnson creation" Manfredi said.  
"Kowalski I need options" Skipper yelled.  
"I could try to recreate an antidote but it might take a while" Kowalski said.  
"we don't have time. Heather only has twenty-four hours" Skipper yelled

**Hey Guys,**

**IM BACK BABY! so...um...my "friends" were reading over my shoulder when i was writing ( not writing typing) this and they were like how come its always life and death with you. because i don't like boring stuff jk jk but seriosly in my book an adventure isn't complete unless you get a little hurt. even if your sister comes up and hits you in the back of the head that will count as an adventer. okay sorry my adhd is bad today. let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter up soon...i hope.**

**See Ya Soon,**

**~STAR7K~**


	8. Chapter 8

I carried Heather back to H.Q. She seemed lifeless the entire way there. She didn't say anything but when we were halfway to the penguin exhibit she mumbled "I can hear your heartbeat" Skipper looked at her. I really don't think she was supposed to say anything. I walked next to Manfredi.  
"what is happening" I asked  
"I don't really know Skipper never told us what happens when you slip under. I guess it completely messes with you brain. makes you see a different universe. completely gone from earth. she said she heard your heartbeat? thats the only thing keeping her from going insane" that made me think. If my heartbeat kept Heather sane, what made Skipper not go insane. or did he go insane? When we got back to H.Q. I put Heather on the table. Kowalski was working in his lab. Manfredi was looking at Skipper. Skipper was looking at Heather. Rico was watching both of them then went to help Kowalski. Manfredi sighed.  
"don't you dare" Skipper warned.  
"but he deserves to know" Manfredi said. the just stood there staring at each other for a moment.  
"fine" Skipper finally said.  
~flashback~  
Johnson was showing Manfredi his latest invention.  
"oh my gosh thats so cool what does it do" Manfred asked.  
"okay. so the dart hits its victim and it messes with their mind" Manfredi stared at him.  
"it makes the go insane" Johnson said. Manfredi didn't say anything. Johnson sighed.  
"okay it makes the person that got hit see scary monsters and stuff"  
"ohhh okay you could not have said that sooner"  
"I-...never mind"  
"so are you sure it works right" Manfredi asked  
"of course I am sure. it's one of MY inventions"  
"thats what I am worried about" Johnson loaded the dart into a gun.  
"I am pretty sure I'd know if-" before he finished his sentence the gun went off and the dart hit Skipper. Skipper collapsed.  
"uh Johnson is the dart fattel" Manfredi asked as he ran over to Skipper.  
"it shouldn't be until 24 hours. but I only need 5 to make a antidote" Johnson ran to his lab.

3 hours later Emily came to see Johnson but the first thing she noticed was Skipper.  
"oh my god what happen" she asked Manfredi.  
"your boyfriend happened" he said  
"it was an accident" Johnson yelled. Emily laid a flipper on Skippers forehead.  
"is he gonna be okay" she asked  
"we don't know. whatever Johnson's invention did it my completely changed Skipper forever"  
"change? like what?" Emily asked  
"I don't know but for one he'll be completely afraid of needles forever" Emily looked at Skipper. She and Skipper got to know each other while Johnson was doing who knows what that would sooner or later blow up. Emily started thinking. She really didn't like the idea that her boyfriend would likely accidentally kill someone someday. if it was intentional that was one thing. Emily didn't notice but she started to sing 'my heart will go on' from titanic. that song always made her said so she stopped singing it.  
"don't stop singing" Skipper mumbled. Johnson ran into the room.  
"did he just say something" he asked.  
"yeah he told Emily not to stop singing" Manfredi told him.  
"Emily keep singing. I guess thats the only thing keeping Skipper sane. the only thing reminding him that what he sees is only an illusion" Emily kept singing. She sang until Johnson finished making the antidote. He gave Skipper the shot. Skipper's eyes shot open. he jumped up and pinned Emily to the wall.  
"hello Skipper" Emily said. Skipper let her go.  
"I-I'm sorry I thought-"  
"it's okay I trust you" Emily said.  
"okay. so is Skipper going to be alright?" Manfredi asked Johnson.  
"it would appear so" Johnson said. After that Emily broke up with Johnson and started dating Skipper. then later Johnson got drunk and killed Skipper.  
~end of flashback~  
"that last part never happened" Skipper said.  
"oh maybe that was from a movie" Manfredi said. I looked back at Heather. Her eyes were closed.  
"Johnson made the antidote within five hours what's taking Kowalski so long?" I asked  
"well he needs to remake the poison then this that and the other thing you know a lot of sciencey stuff" Manfredi said.  
"you see if Manfredi was our science guy we would never be confused" Skipper said.  
"okay wait now I'm confused." Manfredi said.  
~few hours later~  
it's two a.m. I have been up all night with Heather. she only has a few more hours left. I haven't left her side. I don't want her to think she is alone in the universe. Skipper handed me a cup of coffee.  
"here it'll keep you up longer" I looked at it. the cup was his favorite mug he normally never lets anyone touch it yet alone drink from it. I took the mug anyways. I felt about ready to collapse.  
"woah wait" Manfredi said.  
"what?" Skipper asked.  
"I accidentally used red bull instead of water. right now I can see sound" he said. Skipper shrugged.  
"drink it anyway it'll keep you up" he turned to Manfredi. "you go run laps to burn off the energy" Manfredi saluted.  
"aye aye Skippy...oooh peanut butter. darn it I already used that joke"  
"just go" when Manfredi ran out Kowalski came out of his lab followed by Rico.  
"Kowalski progres report" Skipper said.  
"I'm almost done I just need, and this will sound really weird when I say this, a peanut butter winkie" they all looked at me. I looked down I ate all the ones at the gift shop. wait all but one. i ran over to my bunk. underneath my pillow is the peanut butter winkie that Heather gave me. I handed it to Kowalski.  
"I'll be done in five minutes"  
~five minutes later~  
Kowalski came out of his lab holding a needle. He gave Heather the shot. she opened her eyes and punched him.  
"oops, sorry Kowalski" she said. I hugged her.  
"I missed you" I whispered to her.  
"I missed you too"

**Hey Guys,**

**so yeah cutesy love moment between Heather and Private. let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter up soon. out of curiosity (curiosity get the best of me) what are you being for halloween this year (yes the reason why i am asking is because i lost a bet)**

**See Ya Later,**

**~Star7K~**


	9. Chapter 9

"where are we going" Heather asked me.  
"okay don't get mad" I told her.  
"I could never be mad at you"  
"okay its just over that hill" I was walking with her in the park. it was almost midnight. I took her to the pond.  
"oh no you were serious"  
"come on I won't let anything bad happen to you"  
"okay" she took my flipper and I pulled her into the water. she tried to run out but I grabbed her. we really weren't in the deep part of the pond but she still didn't like being in water. she spent the first ten minutes clinging to me so it wasn't a total lost. when I finally got her to float at the top of the water we had to get back to zoo before Skipper caught us gone. we ran as fast as we could but still got to H.Q. late.  
"so where were you two last night" Kowalski asked.  
"I was teaching Heather how to swim" I said.  
"sure you were" Manfredi mumbled. he was wearing sunglasses like the light in the H.Q. were to bright. but then again he is suffering from red bull coffee hang-over.  
"okay so Private got a new girlfriend and is feeling rebellious. its not like any of you haven't gone crazy for a girl" Skipper said.  
"I was just teaching her how to swim" I said.  
"kay don't shout. it was just an opinion" Manfredi whispered.  
"Manfredi let this be a lesson not to mix red bull and coffee"  
"lesson learned, sir"  
"okay go sleep it off" Manfredi gave a sigh of relief and walked away. Kowalski walked up to Heather.  
"what do you remember" he asked her.  
"well I remember everything up to the point when I left. I really have no idea why I left my parents died when I was little. oh and I have no idea who Kevin is" Heather said.  
"woah woah woah your parents died" Skipper asked. Heather nodded  
"so why did you leave" Kowalski asked.  
"I'm sorry are you sure you're the science guy" she said sarcastically.  
"okay good point what all do you remember of Kevin" Heather blinked.  
"he was human. h-he was working for Blowhole too"  
"why haven't we seen him yet" I asked.  
"maybe because he was...he left for something I really didn't know him directly I just heard the lobsters talk about him" Heather sighed. "that really it. Like I said I don't remember"  
"no one pressuring you. now lets go before Alice thinks we're gone" Skipper said. Skipper isn't that understanding. everyone left except Skipper and me.  
"come one Private" he said.  
"why" I asked. he seemed different since Heather came back.  
"because if Alice-"  
"no why are acting different" he looked at me.  
"I am not acting any different than I did before"  
"yeah before Heather risked her life to save me" Skipper sighed.  
"no you're right. Heather saved you. in some cultures when someone's life is saved it because they are destined for each other"  
"who told you that" he looked at me. I could tell from his eyes. "Emily did" he nodded.  
"Heather reminds me so much of Emily in a way. it wasn't an accident that your paths crossed. you to deserve each other and I am pretty sure Emily set things up for you"  
I thought about what Skipper just said.  
"you really loved her didn't you?" I asked.  
"yes I did" Skipper said. "but what's done is done. we can't change the past. something good always comes from something bad" I nodded. Skipper really believes that Emily saved his life. I followed Skipper outside. Heather smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. This was a start of a beautiful relationship.

**Hey Guys, **

**i forgot to mention thanks for review. it means a lot to me. :) i know you may think this is the last chapter but it really isn't tee-hee. i have one more chapter in mind that would probably be up tomorrow if things go well. and i think, i don't know yet but i think there my be a sequel. alright let me know what you think by typing it it in the little box and then hit the button that says post review and I will see you guys...never but you'll read my next chapter soon.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: this is in first person point of view and this is the shortest chapter**

"flawed flawed flawed" Johnson growled as he put an "X" over every paper he read.  
"if Blowhole even tried any of these plans, the penguins would have beaten him"  
"hey chill man, its just a couple of flightless birds" said the man in the shadow.  
"do not mock me and never under estimate Skipper's team. I am pretty sure it was him who took down the roman empire" Johnson said. "its just that stupid Heather. she is such a girl if she was stronger she would have never fallen in love with the kid"  
"well she was smart enough to pick on her cage"  
"thats the thing, I looked at the cage it was locked. I should have killed her when I had the chance" the man in the shadow moved over to Johnson. he was human.  
"don't you dare hurt her, Johnson, don't even touch her" Johnson's jaw dropped as Kevin walked away.  
"you...to...Kevin"he yelled at the ceiling. "everyone is betraying me" He slammed his head on the button on the table.  
"pen-gu-win" Johnson jumped.  
"no you're dead" Johnson whispered. he looked around.  
"Blowhole" he heard in Skippers voice. Johnson pushed a button and the voices stopped.  
"what was that plan" he pulled out a piece of paper and started laughing. "Blowhole stole Skipper's thoughts" Johnson jumped in the air.  
"yes, yes I can finally beat the penguins. I'll take out their leader first. Blowhole may not have known who but I do" Johnson laughed. he didn't notice Kevin come back into the room.  
"dude, really? an evil laughed?" he said.  
"stupid hippies" Johnson mumbled. "I can finally put an end to Skipper"

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah i know 'those stupid cliff hangers that Star7k thinks of' i really thought of this chapter before i wrote this story. okay let me know what you think. as for the sequel ...you'll find out later mwahahahahaha. lolz**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
